


Magic Eyeballs

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [68]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Ch 13. Halloween Tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Eyeballs

**Character(s):** Henry, Violet  
**Word Count:** 413  
**Rating:** G  
**Title:** Magic Eyeballs  
**Fic:**

“So explain this to me again. What is Halloween?” Violet asked as she walked along Main Street in Storybrooke with Henry.

“It’s a night when we dress up in costumes and go door to door for candy.” Henry told her, simply.

“So we go begging?” Violet scrunched up her face. She wasn’t sure if she could beg for candy. It seemed so silly. 

“That’s kinda it but we dress up in costumes like fairy princesses and dwarves or whatever. You can wear something like you did in the enchanted forest.”  

“Oh!” Violet thought for a moment. “When is it?”

“Tonight.” Henry smiled shyly. He repeated what his grandfather told him to say. “Would you allow me the honor of accompanying you tonight?”

“Um. I think that would be fine.” Violet smiled shyly at him.

“We can go to Granny’s when we are done for cocoa.” Henry suggested with pink cheeks.

“Yes. Shall I meet you somewhere to start?” Violet asked him.

“Meet me at the clock tower at eight. We can start there. I know all the best places to go.” Henry smiled.

“I better go get dressed.” Violet waved and hurried off.

Henry grinned and practically skipped home.

At eight that night, Henry took Violet all over Storybrooke to trick or treat.

Some houses were very decorated and others were not. There were a few that had things jump or move suddenly and Violet grabbed Henry’s arm several times while they were out.

It was almost ten when they walked into Granny’s diner for hot cocoa. Granny grinned and brought over two cups with marshmallows that looked like eyeballs.

Violet screamed and grabbed Henry’s arm again. “There is an eyeball in my drink.”

“It’s just candy.” Henry picked the one floating in his cocoa out and showed her.

“That is disgusting.” Violet made a face. She let go if his arm and looked in the bag of candy. “There is a lot of treats in our bags.”

“I told you I knew where the best places were.” Henry glanced up and saw his entire family just staring at him and Violet. He groaned inwardly.

Granny brought over some cookies shaped like pumpkins. She patted Henry on the back and winked at him.

Violet looked confused at Henry. “What is the matter?”

“We are being watched.” Henry sighed.

She looked at the eyeball melting in her cocoa. “It must be a magical eyeball.”

Henry looked at her and laughed. “Yeah. It must be.”


End file.
